The Black Fox helps the Sheep shed its Wolf skin
by Melati Putih
Summary: A new girl arrives and promises Ryoshi that she'd payback a favor he did for her by helping him out with Okami-san. Will the fox finally get rid of Ookami-san's wolf clothing? Ryoshi X Ryoko and OC X Neko-san. PLZ READ AND REVIEW
1. The Arrival of the Fox

Arrival of the Black Fox

キツネ

A long… you know what; forget it, I'm sure you've all heard the beginning so I'll exclude it often; and the fond Otogi Bank. My, my, Alice-san is busier than she usually is today; running to and fro from the President Liszt Kiriki office and the principal's office. It was awhile before school started and Okami-san and Ringo-chan were sitting in the usual room with the president.

"Here is the rest of the paperwork." Alice said, handing the president a stack of papers.

"Alice-kun, why don't you have a seat and rest for a bit, you've been sorting files for half an hour how." He said.

"I agree Alice-kun, what's with all the work anyway?" Ringo asked in her usual cutesy manner. She planted the rest of the paper piles on his desk.

"A young student had requested we transfer out of Tenshigashima High and into our high school." She expounded.

"Isn't Tenshigashima that really exclusive private school?" Ringo said in a surprised tone.

"Why would some wealthy girl want to transfer here, especially in the middle of the semester?" questioned Ryoko.

"That's a good question; she said while she was at Tenshigashima she had some problems to deal with and was out of school a lot. I guess she wanted to start new. And coincidently this girl has asked us some favors before and had built up three debts, including this one." Liszt said. "Speaking of coincidence she'll be in the same class as you, Morino-kun and Ringo-san." He said. Ringo clasped her hands together joyfully and beamed a radiant smile.

"Ooh how exciting we get a new classmate!" she said.

"The principal wants you to make sure that she finds her way around school and gets to class on time." Alice said. Ryoko grabbed her book bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Alright, understood." She said. With that the two headed off to school.

###

When they arrived, Ryoshi was sitting at his desk, his nose stuck in a book. But when Ryoko came through the door, he immediately looked up and smiled happily.

"Good morning Ryoko-san, Akai-san!" he greeted with elation.

"Good morning Ryoshi." greeted Ringo with a smile.

"Morning." said Ryoko simply, taking her seat.

"Oh wait, Ryoshi, did you hear the news from the Otogi bank?" Ringo asked.

"No I haven't, what is it?" he asked.

"There's a transfer student joining our class today. I wonder where she is, I hope she can find her way around here." She said.

The door slid open again and came in a girl that nobody had ever seen before. For sure she had to be the new student Liszt had mentioned. Her hair was dark purplish pink that spiked a bit on each side of her head, making it look like she had fox ears. Her eyes were also something to behold; they were bright blue. They contrasted heavily from the dark sailor uniform and black thigh high socks that had a sole white stripe. She saw Ryoshi and the other two and smiled, as if she was acquainted with them long ago.

###

Ah yes, the long waited lunch time. Ryoshi-kun, Okami-san, and Ringo-chan were all grabbing their bento and were going to head out when the new girl had halted them.

"Hold it right there, I need to talk to you, to the wolf girl, Okami-san I mean." She said; very bluntly I must say.

"And you are?" Ryoko questioned. The girl beamed a bright grin.

"Oh how silly of me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Naoko Kitsune, so nice to meet you three." She addressed with a small bow. Ah, Kitsune, that explains a lot!

"It's nice to meet you as well Kitsune-san." Ringo said.

"Same here." said Ryoshi. She viewed over at him and smile. He caught her stare and in a few moments he broke down, just like he usually did; screaming.

"Aaaaah; stop looking at me!" he shrieked, crouching into a ball, burying his face in his knees and covering his head while trembling. Oh Ryoshi-kun you little screw up!

"What's wrong with him?" Naoko asked.

"He has severe ophthalmophobia, you know, scared of being looked at. It's pretty pathetic if you ask me." Ryoko insulted. Oh no Ryoko-chan, there we go again, Ryoshi-kun's spirit is shattered yet again by the wolf. Ryoshi sighed. Naoko on the other hand bent down and smiled warmly at him.

"Get up you silly little coward." She said in a playful manner. He peeked through a small slit between his fingers but when he still saw intense bright fox eyes, he winced and buried his face once again. She heaved a sigh.

"Alright, I won't stare at you." She assured. Ryoshi finally opened up his eyes.

"Sorry about that Kitsune-san." He apologized. "Oh and I'm Ryoshi…" she stopped him.

"Morino." She finished. "Ryoshi Morino, I know who you are. Same goes for you Ryoko Okami-san, and you too Ringo Akai-san; the three of the seven who work in the Otogi Bank."

He gawked at her, puzzled. "Huh, you do; how?" he asked. Naoko smirked and shook her head.

"Na, ah, ah, I don't reveal my sources." She said impishly, giggling as she did. My Kitsune-san, that's a bit shady now isn't it? The three companions gawked at her in unison.

"So what is it that you want; is it a request?" Ryoko asked. Naoko ceased her laughing.

"I'll get to that later, but for now let's go eat." She said.

###

The day had completely flown by; lunch was soon over and soon was school. Ryoko, Ringo and Ryoshi stopped by the Otogi Bank so they could give their report on the transfer student, whom I'm sure you're aware of is Kitsune-san.

"So you met Naoko Kitsune, that's good, how was she?" Liszt asked.

"She's okay I guess, but she already knew our names before we got a chance to introduce ourselves to her." Ryoko said.

"Oh, yes, one of the three favors was to give her a bit of information of those who work in the bank." Liszt said. Their expressions were now those of shock.

"Huh, why would you give such confidential information to some stranger?" Ryoko scolded.

"The young Kitsune appeared to be a good one, besides it was a favor after all. You don't think she's some yako from folklores do you?"

"Of course not but still, something about her seems strange to me." Ryoko said as she contemplated.

"Yeah same here; I feel like I've met her before." Ryoshi abruptly interjected.

"Oh, really?" Ringo enquired.

"I think so, but my memory's so cloudy." He said, holding his head and trying to ponder.

"Anyway you all can go home, there aren't any requests to fulfill." Alice said. With that the three left.

###

As soon as Ryoshi-kun finished his homework, he took his two dogs Elizabeth and Francois out for a walk. The sun was lazily setting, painting the sky all sorts of hues of gold, pink and orange. As he held their leashes, he looked up to the sky and tried to figure out if he had really seen Naoko somewhere. Suddenly, he heard something rustling through the bushes.

"Um, is anyone there?" he asked. No response, instead more crackling noises of leaves and branches. From the shadows in the deep greeneries he saw glowing brilliant eyes. He winced. It's probably some animal, best to stay away and leave it alone. He gathered his two dogs and made his way home. Suddenly, the crunching sound ceased and the sound of footsteps came in to play. Just to be safe, Ryoshi readied his slingshot, fastening it around his right forearm.

"Alright come out now!" he ordered, readying a silver pachinko ball.

"Nyyyyyaaah!" he heard someone scream behind him. All of the sudden he found himself tackled to the ground. He opened his eyes to find Naoko on top of him.

"Hi Morino-kun!" she exclaimed happily. He gawked at her like before.

"Uh… um h-hi Kitsune-san." He greeted shakily. She covered her eyes with one hand.

"So what're you doin'?" she asked.

"Um, why are you covering your eyes?" he asked.

"Because you're scared of being stared at." She answered.

"Well staring yes, but you can just look at me briefly or something like that, not just really long gazing okay." He said.

"Alright." She said, removing her hand from her eyes.

"W-was that you in the bushes?" he asked with hesitation, hoping she'd just say no. Would she really answer a question like that Ryoshi-kun?

"Yup." She said with a smile and nod. He looked at her with shock. That would be a yes! What a terrifyingly honest girl. Naoko turned her head when she heard the dogs barking.

"Aww, such cute puppies!" she piped ecstatically. Ryoshi was about to stop her. Elizabeth and Francois were usually kind of hostile to strangers, but like they were to Ryoko, they were extremely kind to Naoko, wagging their tales and licking her face.

"So why were you following me?" he asked.

"I didn't get a chance to talk to you alone today. Besides it's in my nature to tail." She said with a small hint of wickedness. He winced when she said that. Of course it would be natural for the fox to stalk the hunter; or isn't supposed to be the other way around?

"So what is it you want to talk about?" he asked, getting up from the grassy ground.

"My repayment." She answered curtly.

"Oh yeah, the president said you had three debts to pay." Ryoshi said. She smirked.

"Well kinda I guess. I'm sure you're already aware that one of the favors was that I had asked to be transferred out of Tenshigashima." She began. Ryoshi was about to note that another favor was for that information on the Otogi members, but he decided not to. She continued.

"But I have one huge debt that I feel I can never repay fully to someone." She said with an unfamiliar austere tone, which was short lived when she snapped back to her frivolous attitude.

"And that someone is you Ryoshi Morino!" She bellowed out suddenly. Startled, he winced nearly falling back on the ground.

"What?" he managed to ask. She ogled at him, fazed.

"You mean you seriously forgot that huge favor you did for me?" she asked him. He in return looked puzzlingly stared at her.

"Huh, favor?" he repeated. She heaved a heavy sigh.

"Forget it, it was a bit back then anyway, though I'm disappointed that you'd forget something like that." She said.

"Oh, um sorry for not remembering." He apologized. She simpered.

"Hey ease up, don't worry you don't have to apologize." She condoned. "Now back to what I was saying earlier; you did so much for me back then, I want to help you out in any way possible, so…" Naoko suddenly dropped her knees to the ground, fixing her skirt a bit, and feeling a bit self-conscious.

"Please make use of me in any way you want Morino-kun!" she averred loudly. So assertive; actually too assertive! Ryoshi-kun's blushing madly! He was baffled, speechless. W-what the hell is Kitsune-san doing? Oh Ryoshi-kun get your head out of the gutter!

"H-hey hold on one minute Kitsune-san, I'm not fully understanding what's going on here." He stuttered. She got up from the ground.

"I'll be like the Otogi Bank to you, except no debt. And as a suggestion I thought I can give you assistance with Okami-san." She offered. He looked at her with surprised eyes that had a bit of happiness in them.

"H-help…with Ryoko-san?" he mumbled. Naoko frowned slightly, heaved another deep sigh and shook her head.

"Man, boys like you must be very blunt." She commented. You're not one to talk Kitsune-san. "I see that the only way to fulfill this request is to go to the wolf's den myself and soften that complicated, tsundere maiden heart of hers." She said in a hopeful tone. Ryoshi tried to stop her, but she had already vanished into the night. To be continued in the next chapter.


	2. The Wolf and the Fox

狼ときつね

_The Wolf and the Fox_

The next day, Ryoko and Ringo met up with Ryoshi on their way to school as usual. Yesterday still bothered Ryoko a bit. _She's such a strange girl _she thought. She's obviously talking about Kitsune-san. Ringo noticed the expression on Ryoshi's face; distraught and confusion. It was as if he wrapped up in something else.

"Is something wrong Ryoshi?" Ringo asked. He snapped back to reality and forced a meager grin.

"Uh, no everything's alright." He lied shakily. Suddenly, Ryoko and Ryoshi felt someone pounce on them. It was none other than Kitsune-san of course! The three skidded onto the sidewalk.

"Naoko what're you doing?" Ringo asked in a troubled voice. She lifted herself off the ground and smiled radiantly.

"What do you mean, this is how I usually greet people." She said simply. Somehow that doesn't surprise much.

"Are you crazy?" Ryoko exasperated. Naoko just looked at her with a cutesy innocent face, as if she had no idea what she was talking about.

"Ryoko-san, are you okay?" Ryoshi asked in worried tone.

"Yeah, yeah I'm alright." She replied, sounding a bit annoyed. Naoko then crawled over to Ryoshi. She cupped her hand around his ear and neared.

"Hey remember what I said earlier, just play along with whatever I'm doing and Okami-san's all yours!" she reminded in a whisper. Ryoko noticed them and raised an eyebrow.

"Just what are you two talking about?" she questioned in a vexed tone. Naoko's bright blue fox eyes shone giddiness and naughtiness. She smirked devilishly.

"Oh nothing." She assured, tittering. Ryoko wasn't pleased. Ooh, do I sense a hint of jealousy in Okami-san? Naoko slung her book bag around her and helped Ryoshi and Ryoko off the ground.

"Now come on we don't wanna be late now do we." She bursted happily. _She's so odd_ Ringo thought to herself.

"Hey Akai-san, aren't you coming?" Naoko called.

"Oh yeah, coming!" Ringo called back.

###

By lunch time Ryoko was still thinking about what was going on between Ryoshi and Naoko. She had already convinced herself that she was not even a bit jealous, but she had some strange feeling she had never felt before.

"Ryoko-chan…" she heard Ringo say. She snapped out of her intense pondering.

"Oh Ringo, it's you." She said.

"Its noon, we should be heading out to eat." Ringo reminded. Ryoko grabbed her bento which was in a small blue bag.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, just wait a sec." she told.

"Is something troubling you Ryoko-chan? All through class you haven't been focusing on your work, instead you've been just staring out into space." Ringo asked, concerned. Ryoko blushed a bit.

"I-it's nothing." She lied. Ringo smirked deviously. Eek! I know that devilish face of hers!

"Really; or are you jealous of Kitsune-san and Ryoshi?" she delved. Ryoko's face was really flushing bright pink now.

"Uh… o-of course not!" she denied.

"Alright, I believe you." Ringo simpered sarcastically. Ryoko scowled.

"Cut it out." She demanded. Ringo giggled.

###

After lunch, Ryoko headed to the Otogi Bank's quarters, hoping she could calm her nerves on the whole Naoko and Ryoshi situation. _What is this odd feeling; I've never felt this way before. I'm kind of angry but it's not frustration. And for sure it's not envy _she thought. She suddenly sensed someone's presence, following that was the sound of rustling in the undergrowth by the entrance.

"Who's there?" she asked. No reply, only the sound of crunching leaves. She furrowed her brows and prepared to fight in case of confrontation; she wrapped a piece of fabric around her right hand to protect her knuckles.

"I know someone's there so you better just come out right now." She demanded. Ryoko neared the bushes and swatted at the leaves. When she cleared it she saw no one. _Must've just been an animal _she thought. She turned back around and suddenly in front of her were two intense fox like eyes. Disconcerted, she flinched with a scream, almost falling backwards.

"Sorry Okami-san, did I startle you?" Naoko asked.

"Don't startle me like that Naoko." Ryoko scolded. She giggled with glee.

"I apologize for that Okami-san." She said.

"Any way what're you doing here?" Ryoko questioned.

"I came to ask you something." Naoko replied.

"As friendly advice, I don't think it's wise to keep asking the Otogi Bank for so much favors, you've already gathered three debts." She opined.

"I didn't come for a request I came for something else." Naoko told. Ryoko raised an eyebrow.

"Well spit it out already." She ordered.

"You love Morino-kun right?" she suddenly asked. With brown eyes glistening with shock, Ryoko blushed furiously.

"Huh…n-no I-I mean we're just acquaintances, I don't… love him." She muttered. Wickedly Naoko smirked and laughed.

"You're a terrible liar, you know that Okami-san." She simpered. Ryoko glowered.

"Hey shut up!" she yelled. "Why're you even asking me that anyway?" she asked. Like some dashing knight, Naoko knelt onto the floor with one knee.

"For the moment I'm helping out Morino-kun catch something. And that is the wolf Okami-san!" she suddenly exclaimed. "Morino-kun may not remember it, but he helped me out so much before; saved my life even! That's why the least I can do for him is to help capture and soften that tough maiden's heart of yours Okami-san. I'm certain already that you harbor feelings for him."

Ryoko was about to object, but then Naoko got up and halted her by placing her finger on Ryoko's bottom lip. Kitsune-san's definitely fired up about this!

"Hush, let me finish talking!" she scolded loudly, then kneeling back on the floor. "As I was saying; I beg you to give Morino-kun a chance. Having a shield of steel around your heart isn't good Okami-san… and I should know too…" suddenly her cheery voice faded in the air and tears slowly began forming into lazy flowing streams.

"Which… which is why I swore to him that I would stop at nothing. That I'd help you and Ryoshi be together!" she said, tears now fully flooding out her eyes. Ryoko contemplated for a bit.

"Fine." She agreed softly. Naoko wiped the tears on her sleeve and looked up at Ryoko.

"Huh?" she asked in a sympathetic tone.

"I'll let you stay by my side. I'm not one hundred percent into this, but I won't get in your way of fulfilling your promise; just don't go overboard okay Naoko."

A sparkle of happiness and hope twinkled in her eyes that were still a bit teary. She smiled graciously with elation.

"Thank you so much Okami-san! I won't let you and Morino-kun down!" she said, throwing herself and giving Ryoko a tight hug. They suddenly heard clapping. They looked over and saw Alice, Liszt, Otsu, Ringo, Otohime, and Urashima.

"I admire your determination Kitsune-san; to be honest it seems pretty difficult to handle things like this with Okami-san." Liszt complimented.

"Yes your determination to return the favor to Ryoshi is incredible!" Otsu exclaimed with glee.

"It's something that should be rewarded, right President?" Ringo hinted.

"Yes it is; were pretty short here in the Otogi Bank. I'm not asking you to be a full time member, but with perseverance like yours, we'd like you to be a substitute when there are more requests that we can handle; which is often." He expounded. Her smile broadened.

"R-really?" she asked.

"Of course; besides it's probably the best way you can repay those debts of yours." He said. Naoko bowed her head, tears dripping off.

"Thank you so much!" she acknowledged gratefully. With that the Otogi Bank has a new addition to their team and Ryoshi-kun has a pretty good chance with Okami-san. All's well that ends well.


	3. Aiding the Wolf Step 1 Acceptance

狼を助けるステップ1：承認

Aiding the Wolf Step 1; Acceptance

"_The worst thing you can do for love is deny it; so when you find that special someone, don't let anyone or anything to get in your way."_

As usual, here is Otogibana City, and the Otogi High School. Ever since Naoko was inducted as a member of the Otogi Bank, she had been relentlessly sticking to Okami-san. It was morning before school and Ryoko was showing her around the headquarters; or at least trying to. She kept stopping so she could calm her nerves. _Grrr… Naoko is unbearably clingy. My arm's aching only because she's gripping me too hard!_

"So this is the main office where we hold our meetings." Ryoko explained. With wide curious eyes Naoko scanned the room bit by bit, and then tightened her grip on Ryoko's arm.

"Wow, this is one nice office; too bad that you couldn't make that entrance of yours pretty too instead of it being a secret dark tunnel." She whined a bit, squeezing even harder on Ryoko's arm. She clenched her teeth and fists.

"It's because it's a secret entrance, only members are allowed here. Now ease up on my arm already!" she yelled, pushing Naoko away, and causing her to tumble to the floor near Otsu's and Urashima's ankles.

"Come on guys can't we just get along, besides Kitsune-san's new here." Otsu-sama interceded. Urashima, as he usually was when he wasn't accompanied by Otohime; was acting flirtatious. He gently picked Naoko by the hand.

"Are you alright, Kitsune-san?" he asked caringly with gentle eyes as he still held her palm. She started blushing madly. Suddenly, Urashima felt a chill crawl up his spine when he felt someone tap his shoulder a couple of times. He turned around slowly. Standing, there was Otohime, her eyes filled with envy and anger.

"What's going on here…Taro-sama?" she asked, with a creeping smile. Oh, oh, Otohime-san is in yandere mode! Urashima stood there and just muttered out garbled syllables. Otohime then smiled broadly, yanked at his arm and then forcefully dragged him into another room, still kicking and screaming.

"Uh… um is he gonna be alright like that?" Naoko asked awkwardly.

"Don't worry about it. It happens quite frequently." Otsu assured her. Naoko then looked up at the clock on the wall.

"Hey Okami-san, we should be heading off now." She informed. Like her, Ryoko glanced at the clock.

"Oh yeah, c'mon lets go then." She said, grabbing her bag. Naoko threw her book bag over her shoulders and then playfully jostled Ryoko in the shoulder.

"Race you there!" she said, leaping forwards and sprinting.

"Hey hold on!" Ryoko yelled in an evidently irritated tone. Those two have already become good friends; well sort of.

###

Ryoshi neared the school's entrance and spotted Ringo without Ryoko. He headed towards her and asked where Ryoko was. She explained that she was showing Naoko around the Otogi Bank quarters. Like before, he felt someone unexpectedly bound on him and inevitably cause them to land harshly on the coarse ground.

"Good morning Ryoshi-kun!" she greeted, sitting on top of him. He groaned, vexed and pain.

"Kitsune, must you always greet me like this?" he asked.

"Yup." She answered bluntly with a nod.

"Well can you give me a reason why you never greet anyone else like this?" he asked again. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"How should I know?" she retorted. Really Morino-kun, I don't think asking Kitsune-san so many questions will help you out at all.

"Kitsune-san, can you get off me now please." Ryoshi pleaded. She pouted childishly.

"Awe, but I'm tired, can't you just carry me to class Ryoshi-kun?" she groused. Pfft, tired? Ryoshi sighed.

"But…" he was about to object, until her knee delivered a good blow into his back. "Ow!" he exclaimed in soreness. "Ugh, fine." He agreed, lifting her up onto his back and holding her legs. _Why me? _He asked himself. I don't know either Ryoshi. Ryoko had her eyes fixed on the pair as he carried her through the school entrance.

"Is something wrong Ryoko-chan?" Ringo asked, shattering her trance.

"Oh, it's nothing." She assured, half lying. She smirked deviously.

"Oh, really Ryoko-chan?" she catechized with a sneer. Ryoko blushed.

"W-what's that supposed to mean?" she countered.

"You're jealous of Kitsune-san aren't you?" Ringo questioned. Her pink flush soon became camellia red with embarrassment.

"Uh, of course not, why would I be jealous of that air head?" she joked.

"Okay Ryoko-chan, I believe you." Ringo simpered sarcastically. Ryoko scowled and then elbowed Ringo in the shoulder.

"Will you shut it already; I've already told you a bunch of times that I'm not jealous." She declared. Okami-san has yet to remove that wolf clothing of hers.

###

During school Ryoko was completely distracted. Her eyes were only fixed on Naoko and Ryoshi. She wondered why she felt the way she did. It's jealousy Okami-san! But she mostly wondered why Naoko was clinging on to him now. After school her growing curiosity encouraged her to follow when she saw the two head to the Otogi Bank together and with no one else. She was about to pursue them, but Ringo stopped her.

"Ryoko-chan, where're you going?" she asked. Ryoko fabricated a quick lie.

"Oh, um… I think I forgot my textbook in school." She feigned. Ringo raised a brow.

"But I saw you take your book already." She noted. Ringo then craned her neck and smirked, seeing the true reason why Ryoko was about to head off. "Oh, now I get it." she said wickedly. Ryoko blushed then scowled.

"I-it's not what you think… I'm j-just curious." She declared. "You can go without me; I'll catch up with you later."

"Okay, I'll help you spy on them, besides I'm quite curious too." Ringo said. The two crept behind the couple, trailing far behind them, but at a good enough distance to see them clearly. The squatted down and sheathed themselves behind a bush that lined the school building. Kitsune-san was latching to Morino-kun's arm, trying to yank him inside the door. This looks extremely shady! Ryoko craned her neck further from her hiding place.

"C'mon Ryoshi-kun, I really need to talk to you about somethin'." Naoko urged, still pulling on his forearm. He still stood firm and resisted.

"Uh, um why?" he asked meekly.

"I told you already; I have to talk to you about something, now come on already Ryoshi!" she ordered, tugging on him even harder and finally getting him through the entrance. Ryoko raised a brow in suspicion.

"Let's go follow them Ringo, but stay quiet and hidden." She said.

###

The two quietly entered the building, staying hidden from Naoko's and Ryoshi's view. Naoko dragged Ryoshi and pulled him down to the couch once they entered the main office. Keeping the door ajar, Ryoko and Ringo were safely hidden behind the door, and peeked through the slit.

"So, um, what did you wanna talk about Kitsune-san?" he asked hesitatingly. She smiled and hugged his arm. His cheeks flushed pink like cherry blossoms.

"Oh don't be so formal Ryoshi-kun, just call me Naoko-chan or something." She said, snuggling closer to him. His blush turned redder.

"So, what did you want to ask me, Naoko?" he asked again. Again she didn't answer and instead moved closer to him. She beamed a radiant grin.

"See, that wasn't so hard to just call me by my first name, was it?" she said. "Alright I'll answer your question, I wanted to talk about you and Okami-san." She finally replied. Ryoko tucked her brown locks behind her ear and moved closer, trying to hear well. _They're talking about me? _She asked herself as she neared the small opening of the door. Naoko smirked and moved her lips near Ryoshi's ear, then cupped her hand around his ear.

"Alright, now just play along okay." She whispered. He looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean play…" she then halted his lips by placing her palm over them.

"Shhhh!" she hushed. Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him tightly, giggling slightly.

"Oh I don't know why Okami-san doesn't like you, you're so nice!" she exclaimed, hugging him even tauter. A little too tight actually! He struggled to breathe. She smiled contently as she buried her face in his neck and cuddled him. His face just got redder and redder, and so did Ryoko's. She clenched her fist and assured herself that she wasn't even the least bit jealous.

"You know what else Ryoshi-kun?" Naoko asked him.

"Uh, what?" he asked timidly.

"You're so cute too!" she said loudly, hugging him. Then, unexpectedly, she moved up and Ryoshi's and Naoko's lips met. His face got hot and turned camellia red. Ryoshi's eyes turned wide with surprise and horror; _she's kissing me, someone other than Ryoko-san is kissing me! _He thought in fear. Ryoko and Ringo stood watching, shocked. Ryoko clenched her fists even tighter, gritted her teeth angrily, and glowered. Without thinking, she got up from her hiding spot and stormed into the room. Hearing her footsteps, Naoko opened and eye, ceased kissing Ryoshi and simpered.

"Hi Okami-san!" she greeted happily. Ryoko didn't smile back. She grabbed Naoko by the white ribbon on her sailor uniform.

"What the hell is going on here!" she demanded angrily. Naoko just smiled complacently.

"Why're you jealous Okami-san?" she asked back.

"I'm not jealous!" she denied loudly, shaking Naoko a bit.

"If you're not jealous, why did you follow?" Naoko questioned with a smug expression. Ryoko was speechless for a bit as she blushed pink, flustered.

"Y-you knew I was following you?" she asked, embarrassed. Naoko looked over at the door.

"Oops, did I say you, I meant you two." She said. Ringo exposed herself, leaving her hiding place.

"How did you know we were tailing you?" Ringo asked.

"I knew Okami-san was following us, but I just guessed on you." She replied. What a clever fox!

"So back on topic, do you like Ryoshi, Okami-san?" Naoko asked.

"Why're you asking that question again?" Ryoko questioned.

"You like him, don't you?" she probed.

"Don't go jumping to conclusions!" Ryoko yelled, shaking her again.

"Well it only makes sense; if you didn't like him, you wouldn't have followed us. If you didn't like him, you wouldn't be jealous, and don't deny it because if you weren't jealous you wouldn't be so furious at me." she reasoned. Ryoko was speechless. Was I really that obvious? She asked herself.

"The worst thing you can do for love is deny it Okami-san; so when you find that special someone, don't let anyone or anything to get in your way. Remember that." Naoko said in an empathetic voice. _Don't let anyone or anything get in your way. _The words were engraved in stone; she'd never forget those words. Naoko finally managed to break on of Ryoko's walls; a job well done Kitsune-san! It won't be long until her heart is fully softened, but for now… all's well that ends well.


	4. Her Tears, Her Bitter Sweetness

彼女の涙彼女のビタースウィート

Her Tears, Her Bitter Sweetness

_You taught me how to love; you taught me how to live; you taught me how to laugh; you taught me how to cry, but when you left, you forgot to teach me how to forget you._

The darkness of the night was now lit up in bright blue of the early morning. Usually, Naoko would still be sleeping but today, she felt so light as if she was walking on air. _I'm so happy! _She thought with a euphoric smile on her face as she skipped merrily to her locker. Perhaps the incident the day before had filled her heart with so much joy. _I'm so happy _she thought, though this time feeling a bit more sorrowful. _Ryoko is close to crumbling those walls of hers. Once I do break them down, they'll be happily together. But if I could break those reinforced emotional blocks, why couldn't I break my own? _She asked herself. Naoko brushed her hair aside and grabbed the hilt of the thin wooden kodachi kept under her shirt behind her. She slid the case off and held it in her hand. _I still remember how you got this for me _she thought with tears beginning to blur her vision.

"Neko-san…" she whispered to herself.

"Ha, I never thought we'd see you here." She suddenly heard a voice scoff. Slyly and swiftly, she slid the kodachi back into its case and slid it back up her shirt as she spun around. Naoko found herself cornered by three girls with smug expressions. Her focus was the one she knew was the leader of this merciless pack, Kamiko Nori. She had long straight, bleached blonde hair that ran like a curtain behind her back and blunt bangs. Naoko remembered perfectly how she had the misfortune of meeting that girl; she had taken Kitsune-san's friends and made them her underlings who were now crowding her; Kazuko Masa and Hanae Kuni.

"You're supposed to be a second year student at Tenshigashima, right Kitsune-chan? What happened, did you're grades slip or something?" Kamiko taunted.

"Did you're grades slip? Because if you actually got your head working probably you'd remember that I was a year too young to start my freshman year there, so me starting my freshman year again here makes logical sense." Naoko reasoned with flagrant insult. She scowled and then yanked a lock of Naoko's purplish hair.

"Listen up you waste of space, don't act so tall when that pathetic cat boy isn't around to save you." She warned with animosity, pushing her back to the lockers. Naoko scowled.

"Don't you dare call Neko-san pathetic!" she shouted furiously, pushing Kamiko back even harder. Fortunately, Ryoko and Ringo were passing through the halls towards their lockers when they noticed something was wrong.

"What're you guys doing?" Ryoko questioned with a menacing glare. With one glance at Ryoko's dagger sharp glower, they broke out in a cold sweat.

"Uh… um it's nothing, we were just having a friendly little chat with Kitsune-san." Kamiko lied as she shuddered. "Anyways we were about to head off now, right girls?"

"Uh yeah." said Kazuko.

"That's what I thought." Ryoko said, glaring at them as they speed walked out the door.

"Are you okay Kitsune-san?" Ringo asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Naoko lied, switching her Mary Janes for the white shoes she was to wear inside. Ryoko didn't believe her.

"So who were those girls?" she questioned. Naoko placed her shoes inside her locker then glanced up at her.

"Oh just some bullies from when I was at Tenshigashima, I didn't think they were spending their third year here at Otogi. Anyways don't worry about it Okami-san I'm fine." She lied and assured.

###

After school, Ryoko still couldn't help but shake the feeling there was something more to the incident that occurred that morning. At the moment, she was walking beside Ringo, Ryoshi and Naoko. She was dead silent which was typically unusual.

"Hey Ryoshi!" they heard someone call. They turned around and saw Saburo Nekomiya. Ryoshi waved his arm.

"Hi Neko-san!" he called back. They were happy to see him. Though, Naoko was frozen, paralyzed, her blood ran cold. Saburo took another glance and noticed her.

"Naoko… Kitsune?" he mumbled to himself, bewildered. When she saw that his green cat eyes fell on her, she shuddered a bit and suddenly bolted out of the area.

"Wait, Naoko!" Saburo called out. She didn't heed his call and she continued sprinting with tears running down her cheeks.

"Where're you going?" Ringo shouted. Ryoshi turned to Saburo.

"You… know her Neko-san?" he asked. He didn't reply he just stared out as she ran.

"It's okay, I'll go check on her." Ryoko said, running after her.

###

Ryoko chased Naoko all the way back to her dormitory. She ran up the stairs, tailing her. Naoko however was much swifter and had managed to run inside, slam the door and lock it. Panting, Ryoko started pummeling the door with her fists.

"Kitsune, open up!" she yelled, knocking harder. Naoko was curled up in bed, hugging her pillow tightly.

"Go away please Okami-san." She begged. Ryoko took a breath and calmed her nerves a bit.

"I know something's wrong Kitsune-san, just open up and we'll talk about it." she reasoned. Naoko lifted her face off her tear stained pillow. Suddenly, the door slowly began to open a bit. A bright blue eye peeked through the space of the slightly opened door.

"Alright, come in Okami-san." Naoko said hesitatingly, opening the door all the way. Ryoko smiled a bit.

"Thank you Kitsune-san." She acknowledged, stepping inside. They took a seat on the couch. Naoko curled into a ball and hugged her knees.

"What happened back there, do you know Neko-san?" she asked. She nodded lazily and began unraveling the details of her past.


	5. フォックスの最初の4つの物語

フォックスの最初の4つの物語

The Fox's First 4 Tales; Tale one: Blissful Childhood

_There's something about childhood friends that you just can't replace._

Before I came to this city, I lived far away in the Tochigi Prefecture in central Japan. There, the blue sky ran forever without a single cloud in the sky. The wilderness engulfed most of the town I lived in so we adapted and blended in with the wildness. That's probably where I got my enthusiastic and untamed personality, although, my parents thought I got it from the foxes. My house was deep in the more rural part of Tochigi and a lot of foxes sneaked about through the forest. The first encounter I had with one occurred when I was very little, around ten years old or so.

My parents had this small but beautiful statue of the fox god Inari placed in front of our house. I was preparing an offering before leaving for a hike, when I heard the sound of a branch breaking. I spun around and saw hiding in the underbrush, a small red fox with really bright blue eyes like mine. I then knew how the others felt when I startled people for fun; peering into fearful brilliant eyes. Why was it staring at me like that? I then remembered what red foxes usually ate and stared at the offering in my hand; cherries. I smiled and placed the fruit near the statue. It couldn't have the offering so I opened up my backpack and took out some persimmons I was supposed to eat on my hike. The fox is kinda small, its fur darkish orange, maybe it's a kit. Oh well, better the little fox's snack. I got up and placed them on the ground.

"There you go." I said simply, taking a seat back near the statue and waiting for the fox to eat it. I watched as it hesitatingly stepped, paw by paw, near the fruit. It nudged a bit forward and sniffed it, its black wet nose twitching. Seeing there was no harm it took a faltering bite out of the fruit. Liking the taste and wanting more, it hungrily scarfed down the rest of the fruit. I grinned. After seeing it was fed, I grabbed my backpack, got up and started walking up the rough trail for a hike. The fox followed.

About half an hour passed and that fox still tailed me. When I stopped, it stopped. When I sped up, it sped up. I turned around and glared at the small kit, trying to scare it away so it can leave me alone. It whimpered and backed off a bit. I turned around and started strolling up the small hill again but I still heard footsteps behind me. I glared at it again.

"Back off already!" I whined. It whimpered again, grinned in submission, arched its back, crouched its legs as its tail lashed frantically about, and its ears pointed backwards, pressed against its skull. Poor thing; I grinned sympathetically. I walked forward. It kept its head down and cowered away. I reached my hand forward, trying to pet him but it started growling slightly but soon calmed down and allowed me to stroke behind its ears.

"So cute!" I said as I petted it. After studying it a bit, I realized it was a girl kit. It had more docile and refined mannerisms. I stroked her behind her ears, she seemed to enjoy that.

"Rei; that'll be your name, Rei." I named. She barked happily, her tail wagging.

An hour passed and she suddenly stopped in front of me. I knelt down.

"What is it Rei?" I asked. She started growling angrily towards a bush. I saw the bush rustle. Out of nowhere two dogs leapt out and started pursuing Rei. They were small but it was obvious they were still fierce fighting dogs. The barked loudly, snapping their jaws and showing off their sharp canine as they tried to bite into Rei.

Plus they had a number advantage and knowing Rei's young gave them the upper hand. Then I remembered I had my wooden kodachi in my backpack. I swiftly took it out and started swinging it at the hunting dogs.

"Back off!" I said swinging at them.

"Hey hold on you two!" I heard a boy yell. Out of the brush came a boy, who was about a year older than me with his dark green hair covering his eyes.

"Elizabeth, Francois get back here right now!" he called. The two dogs ceased growling and barking at Rei and returned to their master.

"I'm so sorry about that, Francois and Elizabeth are kinda hard to tame." He apologized with a sympathetic smile. I stared at him for a bit, but then he started to panic once he caught my stare.

"Aaaaaaaah!" he screamed loudly, fleeing. The two dogs followed. What a strange guy. Later on in my life, I would soon discover that the child I encountered was none other than Ryoshi Morino. He's still the same as when he was a kid. But, with knowledge the Otogi Bank gave me, I'm glad to learn that he's overcoming his shyness.

As for that little cute kit Rei, my parents said I couldn't keep her, she needed to be kept in the wild, but they said it was alright to keep encountering her outside our house. She's such a sweetie! When my parents wanted me to head to Otogibana city to get a better education at the academy there, Rei followed me all the way there. I don't know how she did it. I don't know how she survived dodging traffic and having the energy to follow me through the long trip here, but I don't really care. I'm so happy that she came. I'm so happy I still had childhood friends wherever I went and that there would be more I was soon about to gain.


	6. フォックスの最初の4つの尾物語二猫とキツネ

フォックスの最初の4つの尾物語二猫とキツネ

The Fox's First 4 Tails; Tale Two: The Cat and the Fox

"_The magic of first love is our ignorance that it can ever end"_

Now to move on with the second, "tail." * Laughs; sorry about the word play! I really mean tale. After moving to the city, accompanied by her little fox, her parents enrolled Kitsune-san into Tenshigashima Academy for Girls, an expensive private school for usually wealthy (or really usually snobbish) girls. Luckily, she was financially supported by a relative who lived in the city. It was early morning; the sky was lined with shades of gold, red, orange and pink. Naoko changed into the white and light pink sailor fuku uniform.

"Rei, are you awake?" she asked, looking at her fox kit that had grown a considerable amount throughout the years. She nudged awake, scratched herself and sprung happily into her owner's arms.

"I see you're in a good mood Rei-chan." Naoko said chuckling as the kit licked her face. She gently placed Rei back down. "Now you be a good girl okay. I'll be back soon." She said, grabbing her bag, bento, and a bread to eat on the way to school.

###

Her first day went on pretty smoothly, better than expected. She strolled her way home, feeling quite content until she started hearing footsteps. She turned around and saw several high school delinquents a couple of years older than her. Yikes, gotta be those unwanted Onigashima guys.

"What is that you want?" she asked, preparing herself for confrontation if necessary.

"Awe look, the little girl's so cute acting all tough." One of them ridiculed. She scowled and then smirked.

"You guys are seriously gonna regret underestimating me!" she exclaimed, moving her hair aside and pulling out a wooden kodachi from under her shirt. Her adversaries weren't unarmed. Some wielded small pocket knives and others went in bare handed. The ones with switchblades went in first commencing the fight. She veered on her toes flawlessly missing all of their strikes and soon returning blows. She ducked down and then brought her sword up, hitting one of them in the chin. She turned around evading a punch and swinging her kodachi right into his head. Another one came at her. Naoko jabbed her wooden kodachi in him but this didn't faze him at all. He sneered.

"Ha, is that all you got?" he mocked, bringing down his fist on her kodachi breaking it in two and then pushing her down to the ground. "Game over kid." He said, brandishing a pocketknife. Before he could even move another step, something or someone flashed before her. A boy about two years older than her that resembled a cat had swiftly intervened and kicked the man in the face. As soon as he came, all the others fled.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She gazed up at him.

"Uh, yeah." She managed to utter. He gently wrapped her hand around hers, helping her up to her feet. For a few moments it was silent, until the young man broke it.

"You know you're pretty bold to pick a fight with seniors, but I guess that's why they call you the fox girl, Kitsune-san." He commented. She gawked at him, confused.

"H-how do you know my name?" she asked hesitatingly.

"I overheard some of those snobby Tenshigashima girls talking about you. They seemed kinda jealous; I bet you they were the ones who sent those delinquents after you." He expounded. "Oh and how can I forget to introduce myself," he said, taking off his black hat and taking a bow. "I'm second year student Saburo Nekomiya, nice to _meowt_ you, I mean nice to meet you."

She gawked at his cat like mannerisms and appearance, but then found him cute and smiled charmingly at him. "Thanks for saving me Neko-senpai." She said with a courteous bow.

"Hey don't be so formal, just call me Neko-san or something." He said.

"Uh okay." She said, her smile fading slowly.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She chuckled a bit.

"It's kind of funny. I mean what is it that I have that they would be jealous of?" she asked, looking at her reflection in the window of a nearby building.

"I mean look at me. I've always looked like some yako (evil wolf spirit) from folklore. My eyes are too bright that people don't look at me. My canines are so sharp and noticeable. I don't see why anyone would be jealous of me." she confessed staring blankly at the ground. She suddenly felt his hand resting on her head.

"What are you talking about?" he asked with a grin. "Wolf spirits aren't scary and ugly, they're truly graceful. Also, you aren't a yako; you're a wonderful zenko (good fox spirit)."

She blushed a bit and smiled back. "That's so sweet Neko-san, I appreciate that." She acknowledged. A moment of silence went by as they stared at each other's eyes; awe, what a lovely atmosphere.

"Um, anyways I better go home now, I still have homework to do." She said, picking up the broken pieces of her kodachi and swinging her bag across her shoulders. She felt his hand suddenly on her arm.

"Hey let go of that smashed up sword, it's practically useless now. I'll take care of this alright." He said, easing her hand to let go of the kodachi. "And one more thing; if you ever need help, just give a yelp and I'll rush right away."

A streak of pink rushed across her face. Kya! Kitsune-san's in love!

"Uh… um okay." She said with a quick nod and then rushing home.

###

It was late now and Naoko couldn't sleep at all. She lied in her bed stroking the soft fur of her little fox pet.

"You had it easy today huh Rei-chan?" she said, scratching her behind her ear.

"I've never had a guy show any interest towards me and I've never acted that way before. Maybe it's… love at first sight." She said as she watched Rei drift to sleep. _Like in fairytales… _she thought as she too began to slumber.

###

"That's a really sweet story Kitsune-san." Ryoko commented.

"It is, but it isn't a perfect fairytale like I had thought before." she said in a melancholy tone. To be continued in the second tale.


	7. フォックス初の4テイルズ

フォックス初の4テイルズ、物語三：猫と狐パート2

The Fox's First 4 Tales; Tale Three: The Cat and the Fox part Two

_Love is a sweet tyranny, because the lover endureth his torments willingly. ~Proverb_

The story now continues. The following day Naoko told her friends, which you should remember was Kazuko and Hanae, about how Neko-san, a second year student at Otogi High saved her from delinquents.

"Wow that's amazing Naoko!" said Kazuko.

"Hey I think I saw that guy before when I was walking home from school. He's so cute!" exclaimed Hanae.

"How amazing, it's like a fairy tale. Prince Charming goes in and saves his beloved princess." Kazuko commented dreamily.

"It's not like that Kazuko-chan. I mean, I do really like him, but he's way older than me. I don't think it would work out." She admitted.

"Don't be like that Naoko, like they say age is just an illusion." Hanae said.

"Yeah, cause the little baby fox hit a growth spout early." They suddenly heard a girl say scornfully. The turned their heads and saw Kamiko Nori, Kitsune-san's insufferable pompous bully and her posse.

"Hi Nori-chan!" Naoko greeted with false happiness. Kamiko had a mask of false happiness to put on as well.

"I couldn't help but overhear you guys obsessing over that cat looking Saburo Neko. Don't you think he's a little out of your grasp? I mean why would a second year student be interested in a girl who's actually supposed to be in middle school? Unless he's the type that's interested in little girl's like you."

Naoko clenched her fists tightly. She felt close to punching Kamiko in the jaw, but she bottled up all her fury and kept her façade of joy and calmness.

"That's so funny I forgot to laugh." She gritted through her teeth sarcastically. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

"Um Naoko I think we should be heading back inside now." Hanae said.

"Oh don't go yet we're having such a great time right Kitsune-chan?" Kamiko said satirically.

"Yeah we are." Naoko lied through her clenched teeth. The toll of the bell rung. The bell literally saved the two, a second more and for sure there'd be a cat fight, or cat and wolf fight.

###

By the time school let out, the gray sky from earlier was darker than before and heavy drops began coming down heavily. Luckily, Naoko remembered that she had a brought an umbrella just in case it rained in the afternoon. After getting her shoes, she fumbled in her backpack looking for her umbrella but soon she realized it was long gone now.

"Huh, I was sure I put it in here." She said to herself. All of the sudden she heard snickering behind her.

"Hey Kitsune-chan, where's you're umbrella?" Kamiko asked with a devious smile. Naoko glared at her and saw that she had an umbrella in her hand. It was midnight blue with white polka dots. Kamiko opened the umbrella and twirled it around. Naoko sneered, her brows furrowed and teeth clenched.

"You know opening an umbrella inside is bad luck right?" she said.

"Look who's talking, hope you have a ride home Kitsune-chan." Kamiko said glibly.

"Hope that pretty uniform of yours doesn't get dirty." insulted one of Kamiko's friends as they headed out. Naoko scurried after them but when she got to the exit, there was no sign of them. She stood in the rain as the clouds' tears came down heavier and loud claps of thunder went off suddenly. She winced. Ever since she was little thunder always scared her. It was nothing but a sound, but like meek little foxes she was frightened stiff. Suddenly she didn't feel the water showering her. Naoko looked up and saw a dark red umbrella under her. She then turned to her left and saw Saburo smiling at her.

"What are you doing standing out in the rain Kitsune-san?" he asked. She scowled.

"Stupid Kamiko and her leeches swiped my umbrella from my backpack." She said with animosity as she recalled.

"Don't let those snobs get the better of you." Saburo advised as he rested his hand gently on her head. Another clap of thunder rippled through the air. Instinctively, Naoko shrunk back from the booming sound, burying her face in Saburo's chest and whimpered in fright.

"Hey what's wrong Kitsune?" he asked. Another boom exploded. She shuddered and whimpered. He grinned.

"Hey it's alright Ki… Naoko-chan, it's just thunder you'll be alright." He said affectionately as he delicately stroked her long dark purple locks. She wiped the small tears from her eyes and looked up at him.

"Good, now c'mon I better get you home, it's cold out here." He said as they began to walk. A few minutes went by silently until he started searching for something in his bag.

"I almost forgot to give you this." Saburo said, revealing a brand new wooden kodachi. She stood for a few moments, utterly surprised.

"F-for me?" she asked shyly, pointing at herself as a streak of pink running across her face.

"Of course; remember I told you I'd handle it so I went out and bought you a new one."

Her blush became redder. "Thanks so much Nekomiya-senpai." She said with a respectful bow. He grinned at her and then gently placed his hand on her head.

"Hey I told you none of that formal crap," he began softly. "Just call me Neko-san or something."

"Sorry about that." She said with a smile.

###

Naoko pulled out the kodachi in her bag and showed it to Ryoko. She then explained that at the time, she wasn't sure if Saburo did that because he liked her, or because he was just giving pity to weak young, not even a freshman girl. Because of that, she never told him how she felt and kept denying her true feelings for him. One day, she finally mustered up some courage to go and tell him.

###

The bell rang, ending the school day. Naoko skipped swiftly and happily. She had finally gained the audacity to go and confess to Saburo Nekomiya. Suddenly she was halted by Kamiko and her friends. She scowled.

"What do you want Baka Hebi-san (stupid snake)?" she question with an embedded insult.

"So where are you going Kitsune-chan?" she asked in return.

"None of your business." She said scornfully.

"Looking for Nekomiya?"

Naoko kept her lips sealed.

"Don't waste your time, he's already got a girl you know." Kamiko taunted. Naoko didn't even bother to retort, she ran off to Otogi High to see if that snake was spitting truth and not venom. When she arrived she was shocked to see Saburo kissing a girl. And to rub salt in the wounds, the girl who was kissing him was her friend Kazuko. She immediately ran home with tears running down her cheeks.

###

She stopped and started crying by the wall of a closed store.

"Are you alright?" she heard someone ask. She looked up and saw the boy she met all those years ago, Ryoshi Morino. She didn't reply. She felt dead and numb.

"I can't force you to speak to me, but I know something's not okay. If it helps at all, I want you to know that things get better. One bad thing can't stop you from being happy later on."

She looked up and smiled. He caught her stare and then bolted frantically.

###

"I'm so sorry Kitsune-san." Ryoko lamented.

"That's why I'm working so hard so you and Ryoshi can be together. I know you like him, which is why I don't want you to deny you're feelings anymore. Or else, the same thing will happen to you. I don't want that happening to anyone else.


	8. 猟師

猟師、オオカミとキツネ

The hunter, wolf and fox

_With lies you may get ahead in the world - but you can never go back. ~Russian proverb_

Ryoshi tried prying the answers from Nekomiya, how he knew Kitsune-san and why she ran away. He didn't answer, not because he didn't know, but because he just didn't want to delve into details. He bid Ryoshi a somewhat melancholy goodbye and walked off.

###

Meanwhile, Ryoko was walking beside Naoko. She decided to cheer her companion up by paying a visit to the local bakery in town. Although she looked like she was starting to feel better, Ryoko still couldn't eliminate the possibility of her feigning her acts. It was going pretty smoothly until they were halted by none other than the delinquets of Onigashima. The two girls scowled. Naoko recognized one of them, he was the same person who confronted her when she was attacked her first day.

"What do you thugs want? Did Kamiko and her leeches send you like before?" Naoko questioned. He scoffed.

"No not this time little fox. The student president sent us, Hitsujikai." He clarified. A feeling of terror shot through Ryoko's heart like a sharp knife. "Besides we didn't come for you, we came for your buddy Ryoko Okami."

"Sorry but I don't know that Hitsujikai person. But more importantly why do you want Okami-san?" she interrogated.

"Nuff talk!" he snapped, then sppedily whipping out a small pocket knife. Even though she felt afraid, Ryoko slipped on her neko-neko knuckles.

"Stand back Kitsune-san." Ryoko advised sternly. Naoko smirked.

"I appreciate your concern, but there's no need to worry about me Okami-san." She said with a smug tone.

"Huh?"

"Remember that I'm no little girl!" Naoko exclaimed proudly, brandishing her wooden kodachi. "That goes for you delinquents as well!" Kitsune-san's on fire!

They all rushed in and the battle commenced. The one brandishing a knife went at Naoko first. She veered on her toes and spun. Dodging his attack, she swung her kodachi, knocking the knife out of his hands and then deliver her elbow harshly in his face. Like a huge tree he fell, timber! Ookami-san was easily knocking the thugs down as well, as usual. All it took was a jab or uppercut to take them down. However, one of the delinquents pulled out a metal bat snuck behind Ryoko and delivered a harsh blow on her head. She went down immediately.

"Okami-san!" Naoko yelled when she saw, but then was forced to return her attention back to the fight. _This isn't good _she thought to herself.

"Out of my way!" she yelled as they tried to block her from getting to Ryoko. From the corner of her eye she noticed one of the thugs making a grab for Ryoko. She felt helpless. There were to many of them for her to fight and she was completely blocked off from helping Ryoko. Out of nowhere, she saw something fly and hit the person who was about to snatch Ryoko.

"Looks like we got here just in time." She heard someone behind her say. She turned around and saw Liszt, Alice, Ringo and the other Otogi companions.

"Huh, President, what are you guys doing here?" Naoko asked.

"They've come to help." She heard Ryoshi's voice say. She turned around and saw him standing on the roof of a nearby two story building. _ W-was he there before? _she asked herself. Ah yes, Ryoshi-kun's ability for not being notice does come in handy!

"He told us he followed and saw the delinquets confront you guys." Ringo clarified.

"We never leave one of our own to fight by themselves." Liszt said. Naoko glanced over and already saw Urashima taking out the rest of the thugs barehanded, Alice spraying mace, and Otohime wielding a tazer. They're like a well oiled machine. Naoko smiled. _"We never leave one of our own to fight by themselves." _She thought happily. Soon they all dispersed.

"Now we better get Ryoko to a hospital fast." Ryoshi said, lifting up Ryoko's arm and draping it around his shoulder. Ringo walked over and assisted carrying Ryoko.

###

After about an hour, Ryoko finally came to. Her eyes struggled to flicker open. When they did the room was obscured but quickly began clearing.

"Uh, w-what happened?" she asked, trying to lift her head from the pillow.

"Easy there Ryoko, we took you to the infirmary." Naoko informed. She looked around and saw the other Otogi members encircling around her hospital bed.

"Thank you all so much, especially you Kitsune-san." Ryoko acknowledged.

"Oh it was nothing, really!" Naoko said.

"Hey don't push it aside like that. Afterall, you were the one who stopped that Onigashima delinquent from catching me while I was down."

Naoko laughed a bit. "R-really Okami-san you don't remember who truly saved you?" she questioned, glaring at Ryoshi.

Silence fell. Oh oh… to be continued in the second half.


	9. 猟師、オオカミとキツネpt 2

猟師、オオカミとキツネpt. 2

The hunter, wolf and fox

_Gratitude unlocks the fullness of life. It turns what we have into enough, and more. It turns denial into acceptance, chaos to order, confusion to clarity. It can turn a meal into a feast, a house into a home, a stranger into a friend._

We now continue where we left off. The room was dead silent. Naoko couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had tried so hard to prove that Ryoshi was worthy for Ryoko, and now she didn't even notice that _he _was the one who truly saved her. She kept blatantly glaring at Ryoshi. _Come on already Morino-kun, tell her what really happened! _

"Is something wrong Kitsune-san?" Ryoko asked. Naoko then glared at everyone else. _They saw what had happened, why aren't they saying anything? _She wondered in frustration.

"Um anyways, if you're feeling better now Ryoko, we can go out and get something to eat. I'm sure you'd want to forget about today." He offered. Naoko clenched her fists in frustration as conversing and happy chatter began filling the air. She finally snapped and grabbed him by his collar.

"Lying bastard…" she growled angrily through her clench teeth. The prattle ceased and all eyes fell on her. She gave him a strong tug, forcing him to meet her at eye level. Ryoshi met her eyes and saw the blue flames of anger that lit in her eyes. At that moment only, he wasn't afraid of being stared at, or staring.

"You lie to yourself, you lie to her… you think everything's going to be okay." She berated her voice ever so firm, yet she herself looked like she was about to collapse by her anger. She then stared at the floor, still gripping Ryoshi's collar. "Why can't you tell her, why can't any of you say anything." She began to whisper, almost to herself. He tried to reach for her hand, but she swatted it away and hurried out the door.

"Kitsune-san, wait!" Ringo called. Ryoko watched as Naoko run away.

"I'll go after her." she said, grabbing her clothes and shoes that lay beside her on a dresser.

"But you're still hurt, I'll go get her." Ryoshi interceded.

"I'm fine now, don't worry about it." she assured. "I don't know what's wrong with Kitsune but I'll find out for myself." She said, speedily changing behind the curtain and then sprinting after Naoko.

###

She was fast. She had already left the premises of the hospital and all the way to the dorms. Fortunately, Ryoko manage to keep up with her and soon confront her. She snatched Naoko by the arm, compelling her to halt in her tracks.

"Kitsune." She called. "Kitsune!" she shouted again, giving her a tug. "What's wrong with you, just tell me." Ryoko demanded. Naoko clenched her teeth, suddenly spun around and seized Ryoko's wrist harshly.

"How about you tell me." she said in a hushed voice. The grip on Ryoko's wrist became grew painfully tighter.

"Ryoko, you're glad that I saved you right, and now you're going off and pretending like nothing ever happened; because that solves everything right?" Naoko tongue lashed mercilessly, then pushing Ryoko around, wrist still in her tight grasp. Ryoko became still and frightened. She was bewildered by such behavior and the feeling was obvious in her mien, but Naoko didn't care. She continued her berating.

"Ryoshi was the one who saved you, he just didn't tell you!" she shouted hatefully, jostling her again, this time with more force. Ryoko began trembling in fear. "He didn't tell you because of what you said you liar! I'm not blind; your eyes were still open when the others came. Why Ryoko, why can't you tell the truth; why, why!"

The pain caused from the constricting hold on her wrist was growing unbearable. Small tears formed in her eyes. "Let go!" she cried, pushing Naoko away. She pushed away too forcefully and her back struck the brick wall near them. Naoko grabbed her by the shoulders. She couldn't let Ryoko get away, not until she was finished.

"Look at me Ryoko Okami, look at me!" she ordered loudly. She kept crying "let go!" or "stop!" but Naoko didn't want to comply.

"Listen to me Ryoko; Ryoshi is your friend right? You like him and he likes you, we've already established that! If Ryoshi was to tell you the truth, you'd shove it aside and pretend it was no big deal, even though you saw what happened with your own eyes. For the past few days I've stuck by your side and I've watched your back and so has Ryoshi. I don't think you're the type of person who rely on people to protect you, and shove them aside, or is that really the person you are!" she shoved Ryoko's back to the wall. She shuddered; her eyes were wide and constantly shifting.

"Th-that's not it…" she began her voice weak and shaky. "I want… I _need _to be stronger." Her voice steadied a bit. "I don't want to rely on anybody, I'm not relying on anyone!" she cried.

"Bullshit!" Naoko cursed loudly. "You and I both know it; you can't be stronger by yourself. If you keep this up you'll be weak forever!"

Suddenly the two broke apart. The two looked and saw Liszt the other Otogi members. Ryoko seized her chance and ran away.

"What the hell's your deal?" Naoko shouted angrily.

"It won't be good if you let her escape." He said suddenly, and then looked up at Ryoshi. "Isn't that right; anyways will you follow?" he asked. Ryoshi froze. He didn't know what that meant.

"Ryoshi, come we have to follow her. She's close to a breakthrough I know it. C'mon Ryoshi, follow Okami, chase after your prey!" she implored. He got it. With that the two ran in different directions and chased after the wolf.


	10. 狼の狩り

狼の狩り

Hunt for the Wolf

_You block your dream when you allow your fear to grow bigger than your faith. ~Mary Manin Morrissey_

Now, let us pick up from where we left off. Ryoshi and Naoko took separate ways. He dashed down the street which led to the school and dorms while she took a sharp right turn and broke for the main streets where shops and traffic were. They had hoped that either one of them would catch Ryoko, or that they both could catch her if their paths met. _Ryoko… I know now. Like Kitsune-san said, since I love you I'm obligated to hunt you down. _Ryoshi thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Naoko sprinted and dashed down the pavement, pushing, jostling through passerby and on great speed for someone in heeled Mary Janes. She tore through like the wild fox she knew she had in her. _I won't let you… _she began thinking. _I won't let what happened to me happen you Okami! _ She swore to herself as she ran. She picked up speed and harshly pushed a very fair haired high schooler.

"Sorry." She said curtly with a pant as she continued forward. Little did she know, she had run in to Ryoko Okami's ex-boyfriend, insufferable tormentor, and biggest fear, Shiro Hitsujikai. He smirked deviously as he watched her sprint.

"Go ahead and run little fox. But soon enough both you and the hunter will become my prey." He said in a hushed voice to himself. He then took his phone out of his pocket and made a call.

"Reiko, Kamiko is with you correct?" he inquired.

"Yeah, she's right here." She replied, handing over the phone.

"Everything's all prepared." Kamiko's voice informed.

"And we have sights on Okami-san too." Reiko said.

"Good everything's going according to plan." He said in a smug tone.

"Hitsujikai-sama, remember that you better hold up your end of the deal." Kamiko said, her voice stern.

"Yes, yes don't worry Nori-chan. I already have your school exchange form for Onigashima ready. All you have to do is complete this task and you'll rule Onigashima with me and Reiko like a princess. Also, I think I have another reward for your assistance. How about you go get yourself a pet fox?" he said, alluding to Naoko. She chuckled slightly.

"Now that's an offer I can't refuse." She said contently. With that he ceased chatting with her.

###

Naoko ran tirelessly for about an hour, but she wasn't even out of breath. She looked around. She was at the Otogi Academy now but there were still no signs of Ryoko. _Dammit, where is she? I knew I saw her go this way. _She thought to herself as she paused for a moment to catch her breath. She panted for a few more seconds and then spun around and started running again at full blast. That is, until she slammed hard into someone and fell to the ground.

"So sorry about that Kitsune-chan, are you okay?" Kamiko asked glibly with fake innocence. Naoko looked up and scowled.

"What do you want Baka Hebi?" She questioned through her gritted teeth.

"Are you looking for Okami-san?" Kamiko enquired instead. Her blue eyes sparked a fire of hatred. She growled.

"What did you do with her?" she interrogated. Kamiko kept her lips sealed. Frustration in her grew more intense.

"Tell me!" she demanded.

"What makes you think I would know?" Kamiko inquired, turning around and walking away. She clenched her fists tighter and snarled angrily.

"If you won't tell me…" she began to say as she reached for her wooden kodachi. "I'll just beat the hell out of you until you tell me!" she exclaimed, drawing forth her sword and dashing towards her. Kamiko continued nonchalantly strolling away until Naoko was just close enough. She then turned around to face her with a smirk on her face. When Naoko was close, she suddenly felt a sharp, electrical pain surge through her. She then felt light headed and collapsed to the floor.

"Alright we caught her." Kamiko then called out. Several delinquents from Onigashima emerged from their hiding places in the bushes.

"Looks like we've caught ourselves a little fox." One of them said with a chuckle. All of the sudden, they heard what sounded like a struggle not too far away.

"Hey what's going on?" she asked as she heard a few more screams.

"Some guy started a fight with us!" one of the delinquents shouted. Kamiko squinted and saw who it was when the fight became closer.

"Shit he found us!" she yelped with panic. "Quick get her in the truck and let's scram!" she called.

"Don't need to tell us twice!" yelled another. Two of the thugs bounded Naoko's hands together with rough rope and then covered her mouth, preventing her from speech. The person picking a fight with the delinquents was none other than Neko-san accompanied by Kitsune-san's cute fox pup, Rei. He fought his way through several more of the thugs until they dispersed and retreated to the truck. He tried to run after them, but the truck sped away, with Naoko in it. He threw his hat on the ground in anger and smashed it under his heavy steel toed boots.

"Dammit." He cursed under his breath. He then heard Rei's barking cease and turn into melancholy whimpers. He looked down and saw her circling around Naoko's kodachi and then resting her head on it, her eyes glistening with sorrow.

"Don't worry; you did a good job tracking her." Neko soothed as he scratched behind her ears. "We'll get her back, promise."

###

Ryoshi continued his search but then his pace slowed a bit as he began succumbing to fatigue. He had searched numerous places in the past hours but still didn't find Ryoko. _Ryoko where are you? _He asked in his conscience. He then heard barking. He spun around and saw Saburo Nekomiya and Naoko's pet Rei.

"Ryoshi!" he called out.

"Huh, Neko-san, what is it?" he asked.

"Okami-san and Kitsune-san… they're in trouble, big time." Saburo informed as he panted. Fear started to grow in Ryoshi.

"Wh-what happened?" he demanded.

"Onigashima delinquents kidnapped the two." He replied. Ryoshi clenched his fists with anger, worry and fear. He remembered him, Shiro, Ryoko's terror. _Dammit, I… couldn't protect her…_


	11. 狩猟

狩猟

Hunted

_The greatest mistake you can make in life is to be continually fearing you will make one. ~Elbert Hubbard, The Note Book, 1927_

Now where did we leave off? Ah yes… now we continue. When Naoko began to regain consciousness, she saw that the room she was in was dark, except slits of sunlight entered through the spaces of shutters. She felt that her hands and legs were bounded by coarse rope and that she was lying on carpeted floor. She scanned her area, trying to guess if she was in a place familiar. _Okay, looks like I'm not somewhere like an abandon factory or empty apartment building. The air's pretty clean too; this place isn't old since it's in good maintenance. _She turned her head as best as she could and looked around some more, continuing to deduce her whereabouts. She rolled on her back and saw behind her a big wooden desk. An office, she guessed. Her eyes kept surveying and she was disappointed that Ryoko wasn't with her, but hopeful as well. Perhaps, she thought, Ryoko managed to escape her capture, or she wasn't captured yet. Even if she was right of either guesses, she was still worried.

"You're awake I see." She heard the viper hiss. The fox growled through her gritted teeth. She managed to lift her body off the ground and stumble a few steps, anticipating to injure Kamiko in some way. However, Kamiko easily kicked her back to the ground.

"Not such a big girl now huh?" she mocked, planting her foot harshly on Naoko's neck, chocking her slightly. She coughed up her saliva when she bellowed her stifled cry. She forced a malevolent smirk.

"M-mock all you want, Baka Hebi… or rather I call you Baka Nezumi (rat)." She insulted as she slowly recovered from her choking. Kamiko glowered.

"What was that?" she questioned, having her foot apply more pressure on Naoko's neck. She showed no signs of fear and ventured with her impertinent affronts.

"You have ears don't you, Nezumi? Rats are vermin… a-and I'll stomp you out like one." She coughed out. She cried out screams as Kamiko kicked at her relentlessly in her abdomen and head. She shut her eyes and only opened them when she felt the blows stop.

"Listen to me you dumb fox! Don't go acting like you're better than me when you're in a position like this!" she shouted angrily. Kamiko then regained composure and sneered.

"Besides, don't you have other things to worry about? Like you're companion Okami-san for example?" she taunted. Naoko snarled.

"Where's Okami-san?" she questioned. Kamiko ignored her and sat on the desk.

"I wonder what Hitsujikai-sama is planning to do with her? For sure I know it'll be devilishly delicious!" she said as if she was excited.

"Hey what's the deal with this Hitsujikai person?" Naoko questioned. She chuckled.

"Hitsujikai-sama is my older cousin." She responded with a smirk and giggle. Naoko sneered.

"Ah I see, then knowing you, he's a lot like you." She guessed, meaning it to be an insult but Kamiko waived it off as a harmless joke and laughed.

"Guilty as charge, I suppose it runs in the family." She said, brushing her very fair hair over her shoulder. "Anyways, he also promised me a transfer slip so I can come here to Onigashima."

"That's good; Onigashima is the perfect place for an Oni like you." Naoko vexed. Also, oni means demon, very fitting.

"Bark and snarl all you want Princess Kitsune, but don't be expecting your Otogi nights and maidens to come save you. And especially don't think that you're precious Prince Neko will come to save you." She said before walking the door. After the door shut closed, Naoko was all alone. She turned on her back and breathed calmly. _Please, please save me… _

###

Meanwhile, Ryoko began regaining consciousness as well. The room was spinning as her eyelids opened. She was in a room but it was different from the one before. It was completely dark save for the streams of sunlight that escaped through the shutters. There were more desks, a classroom perhaps. All that she could remember was being followed by a suspicious car, being dragged against her will, suffering a blow to the head and passing out. She knew what this meant. She was in Shiro's hands once again. She began contemplating what Naoko had said to her and knew that she had a point. Had she have someone to rely on earlier, and she wouldn't be in her tormentor's clutches again. She heard the door open. She shut her eyes. Her fear had been realized, Shiro was the one who entered.

"Poor thing, I hope you're not hurt too bad." He said glibly, the sound of his voice becoming louder, a sign that he was coming closer. She felt his cold hand cup around her face, his fingertips pressing against her cheeks. He sneered.

"Just kidding." He taunted. She shook her head, trying to release herself from his grasp.

"Struggle all you want but I assure you, you're not going to escape this time." He said. She scowled.

"What are you waiting for, aren't you going to do away with me just like you wanted?" she questioned.

"Oh I'll just wait for the others to come and fail when they come to rescue you. Then I'll have my way with you and get even with that Ryoshi." He replied. "Oh and by the way, your dear friend Naoko-chan is here as well. Perhaps I'll give her the same treatment as you." He said ominously. Worry struck her heart.

"Leave Kitsune-san and Ryoshi out of this… leave them all out of this!" she exclaimed. He didn't reply.

"Why do you do this… why me?" she asked out of desperation. He sneered.

"You were so easy to manipulate. You're so fragile; you're like glass which is easily broken. And the best part is that you can't be fixed easily." he vexed. She understood now. He never liked her, she was nothing but his toy to play with and brake. She felt so hopeless, so helpless, and so weak. Naoko was right, she couldn't do it alone. For now all she could do was wait. She was now putty in fate's hands. Neko-san, Ryoshi-kun! Hurry and save Kitsune and Okami-san!


	12. 猟師、猫、乙女と騎士たちは狐と狼を保存するために行く

猟師、猫、乙女と騎士たちは狐と狼を保存するために行く

The Hunter, Cat, Maidens and Knights go to save the Fox and Wolf

_Losers make promises they often break. Winners make commitments they always keep. ~Denis Waitley_

Meanwhile, Ryoshi and Saburo rushed to the Otogi Bank to inform them, however, they were already aware of this, for Shiro had contacted them. _Why would Shiro want us to know that he kidnapped them? _Ryoshi asked himself. His question was then answered.

"He wants to lure you in his trap Ryoshi, just like last time. And now that I remember your little skirmish with him, I think he wants payback." said Liszt. As soon as he mentioned that, his mind retraced its steps to his fight with Shiro Hitsujikai. He remembered the blood he drew from him. He remembered what he said after the first blow. _"I hope you're ready to pay for the consequences…" _the words were engraved in his mind. Remembering Shiro's voice made his ears ring. He strapped on his glove and stretched the elastic.

"I'll handle this." Ryoshi said.

"What?" Ringo asked in a frantic tone.

"Ryoshi what're you saying?" Saburo shouted.

"Are you crazy; you can't do this by yourself!" exclaimed Otsu. Ryoshi stood sternly.

"I promised Ryoko that I'd protect her at all costs and that's exactly what I'm going to do." He stated austerely. Saburo rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Ryoshi, it's truly noble that you'd protect her at all costs," he began, his head down. He then looked up and stared at Ryoshi dead in the eyes. His glim was much like Naoko's glare. He didn't dare to shiver nor move an inch. He wasn't scared.

"But remember that that damn Hitsujikai took Kitsune… let me deliver some payback as well." he said determinedly and fervently.

"He's got a point Ryoshi; besides the Otogi Bank never leaves one of our comrades to face a battle by themselves. Also, we all need to deliver some vengeful payback, just as I promised Hitsujikai." Liszt stated ominously, his eyes opening and showing a slit of his bright ill-omened amber eyes.

###

Concurrently, Ryoko was gradually slipping away from her slumber as she remembered Ryoshi's promise. _"I'll be the one to protect you. _He had always kept that promise. He had been assisting her from the shadows, aiding her and shielding her implicit weaknesses. It was clear to see that Ryoshi loved her and that she harbored feelings for him as well. If only she'd pay attention, if only she could open up, if only she wasn't so afraid to be hurt again. She heard Hitsujikai chuckle. She turned and scowled. He was looking at a security monitor.

"Well look at this, the hunter came to get the wolf and fox back. And her brought companions too. This will be fun, to see you all bruised and beated." He said, chuckling and staring at her malevolently. Ryoko felt as hopeless as the day she discovered Shiro's true self. All she could do now was waiting.

###

Ryoshi, Saburo and the other Otogi Bank members shortly arrived at Onigashima High school. They had known ahead that they were coming and already had gathered a few of the teenage oni outside. They were all armed with weapons; bats, wooden swords from the kendo club, iron pipes and switch blades.

"There are quite a lot of them. Much more than last time, huh Ryoshi?" Saburo enquired, breaking the silent calm of the awaiting storm and easing the tension. Ryoshi nodded simply.

"Yeah." He uttered in hushed tone.

"Do we have any back up President?" Alice asked.

"Unfortunately no." Liszt replied impassively. She sighed but kept a straight face.

"Well, it won't make a difference anyway, we would still be outnumbered." She said.

"Ryoshi." Liszt began. "Here's the plan. The others and I will hold up these guys, you and Nekomiya-senpai go split up and search for Okami and Kitsune." He devised.

"Alright, got it." Ryoshi responded. With that, Saburo and Ryoshi charged head first into the combat zone, commencing battle. The others went in next. The first two rounds in his slingshot were smoke bombs. He fired it at two delinquents that were coming at him from the left and right with great speed. A thick cloud of gray smoke obscured the air.

"Here we go, this should level the playing field now!" he shouted to his comrades speedily placing pachinko balls and firing at the black school uniforms he saw through the smoke. He felt something press against his back. From the corner of his eye he saw that it was Saburo.

"Ryoshi, don't stray off too far, we need to get in the school together if we're going to find the two." He advised.

"Yessir!" he responded as he continued to fire. Saburo charged just a few feet away from Ryoshi's area and moved about swiftly and nimbly like the cat incarnate he was and delivered harsh kicks, all with the steel toed part of his heavy boots first.

"Ryoshi!" he called out. "I'll clear a path, keep firing!" he ordered. Ryoshi did as he was instructed to and kept up his relentless barrage. Saburo kept moving so rapidly that it was hard to see where he was. He looked nothing more than a blurred flash as he sprinted and beated down the delinquents.

"Let's go, I've cleared a path!" Saburo called out as the gray haze swirled about him. Ryoshi looked back at the others. He saw Ringo. She turned.

"Go Ryoshi, save Ryoko-chan!" she yelled. "Go now, the smoke's clearing up!"

He nodded and followed Saburo through the diminishing gray miasma, luckily undetected. Finally their cover had slowly and inevitably dispersed and the air was clear. Ringo looked up hopefully at the towering school. _Please Ryoshi, please save Ryoko… _she wished for.

###

Ryoshi and Saburo sprinted through the dim lighted corridors of the gray and graffiti covered school. Because of the scarce smoke from before had allowed them to go in undetected, but they kept their guards up. They knew Shiro was too smart to leave the interior of his fortress vulnerable.

"Do you think the others will be alright?" Saburo asked.

"I wouldn't need to worry about them." Ryoshi assured.

"Neko-san…" he began falteringly.

"What is it Ryoshi?"

"What's your relationship with Kitsune-san? Ryoko said that you and Kitsune had a difficult time because, well, someone got in the way." He said uneasily. Saburo heaved a heavy sigh.

"There was no other person. It was truly a misunderstanding. Kamiko managed to turn one of Naoko's friend's against her. It made it seem that I was her boyfriend when I really wasn't. I tried to tell her, but I cowered and ran away, just like I did to Okami-san. I can't believe how pathetic I am." He expounded shamefully. Ryoshi was about to console him until they heard the sounds of speedy footsteps. From the corner of his eye he saw Saburo running.

"Neko-san where are you going!" he called out.

"I won't run away this time. I'm going to go to her. I'll save her! Now go Ryoshi!" he exclaimed before dashing off to the other direction where there were many delinquents. However, in the direction of Shiro's lair, it was desolate, unguarded. He knew he was walking into a trap and he didn't care. He knew he _will _bring Ryoko out unharmed, or at least he would risk fighting to the end, the same could be said for Saburo. All their fates at the moment, are undecided.


	13. 猟師、猫、乙女と騎士たちは狐と狼を保存するために行くpt2

猟師、猫、乙女と騎士たちは狐と狼を保存するために行くpt.2

The Hunter, Cat, Maidens and Knights go to save the Fox and Wolf pt. 2

_An acre of performance is worth a whole world of promise. ~William Dean Howells_

A loud ruckus of screaming and knocking began stirring Naoko awake. She wriggled and turned on her side and looked over at the door. The delinquents, who were guarding her makeshift cell, seemed to be dealing with an intruder, and losing the fight. _It's the Otogi Bank members! _She exclaimed in her thoughts. Though, much to her surprise, the person who walked through the door was Saburo Nekomiya. She lied still. She didn't whether or not to feel relieved, happy, confused or shocked. _What's he doing here? _She asked herself. He had a few scratches and small lacerations from the skirmishes he fought through just to reach her. Despite his injuries, he seemed perfectly fine.

"N-Neko-san?" she managed to utter in a soft, barely audible voice.

"Kitsune-san, are you alright?" he asked. She didn't say anything back. She couldn't say anything back. He walked over and started untying the rope that bounded her wrists and hands.

"Okay let's go." He said, grabbing her up by the hand and running out the door. He looked both left and right to see if the coast was clear. Seeing that it was, he continued running, his hand wrapped around hers. After a few steps she stopped, compelling him to stop as well.

"What's wrong?" he asked caringly.

"Why did you save me?" she asked in a hushed voice. He smiled.

"Do I really need a reason to?" he countered. Her eyes still shone with melancholy and misunderstanding.

"Y-yeah… but…" her words trailed off. She suddenly felt his hand cup her chin.

"Naoko-chan, what happened was nothing but confusion; you, me and your friend Kazuko fell into Kamiko's little trap." He clarified. She tightened her fists.

"That damn snake…" she cursed hatefully under her breath. The cloudy gray sky from earlier became heavier and rain drops plopped, accompanying it was an applause of thunder. Like before, she instinctively took refuge in Saburo's arms. She felt the warmth of him and his kindness envelope her and ease her heart and fright. All of the sudden, she heard familiar cute and high pitched barking coming from behind her. They looked and saw Naoko's fox, Rei. She scampered happily, wagging her tail.

"Rei-chan!" Naoko exclaimed cheerfully, kneeling down and scratching her behind her ears.

"You trained her well, she's the reason I found out you and Okami-san were kidnapped." He informed. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you sooner." He then handed her something. Her wooden kodachi. Naoko smiled and took it.

"All right let's go help the others." She said with a fire of happiness spark up in her eyes, defying the negativity the storm rained.

###

Meanwhile, Ryoshi continued making his way through the dark hallways cautiously. So far, there were no dangers that hindered his rescue missions. No guards. No delinquents. He knew he was walking into a trap that Shiro had planned. After a few more steps, he reached the office that he so fondly remembered from his last visit. He slowly reached for the door knob. The door screeched and squeaked as he opened it. The office was lighted poorly, but better than the halls at least. In the center of the room was Ryoko, sitting in a chair against her will and bounded by rope. Her hands were constricted and so were her ankles, which were tied with plastic zip ties. She was unconscious, but then slowly began waking. Her eyes fluttered slowly but soon were wide when she noticed him.

"Ryoshi!" she yelled.

"Don't worry, I'll untie you and get you out of here in a flash." He assured scurrying to her. Her eyes were shining with worry.

"Ryoshi no, it's a trap!" she yelled.

"I know." He said calmly. All of the sudden he felt a shocking pain surge through him. Next thing he knew he collapsed, lying doubled up.

"Aw how sweet." He heard Kamiko's voice say sarcastically. She was smirking down on him and her hands a taser. He then heard the door slam shut and saw it was Shiro.

"Nice try hunter, but you're not leaving with your precious prey." He threatened implicitly as he locked the door. The corner of his lips curled into an ominous sneer.

"Nori-chan, why don't you go out and play with the other Otogi members, Morino-kun and I have some business to attend to." He told devilishly.

"Okay." She said with a fake and happy innocent tone of a child's as she exited. He stomped on Ryoshi's stomach.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're through already, we haven't even started." He said as he continued to stamp down on Ryoshi. He then managed to roll away before Shiro could hit him again. Ryoshi readied his slingshot, only having it be shredded by one of Shiro's knives. He felt another blade cut his shooting arm. Blood dripped, but the cut was still little.

"We've been over this before dear Morino-kun. That old trick isn't going to work." He reminded. Ryoshi gripped his bleeding arm and stood sternly, trying his best to anticipate Shiro's next moves. Like before, Shiro quickly overwhelmed him with his lightning fast speed and was continuously punched and suffered rapid blows. All Ryoko could do was sit and watch helplessly. She felt as if she was watching a nightmare unfold. Despite the fear that clawed at her like a ravenous beast, she managed to force the words that were stuck in her throat.

"Stop it!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. He ceased his beat down on Ryoshi and sneered maliciously.

"What, you can't wait for your turn Ryoko-chan?" he asked deviously. She froze up. Ryoshi scrambled and did the best he could to repair his slingshot. Once he did he fired one round. It struck the back of Shiro's head, but didn't have any effect on him. His head turned slowly. His eyes were glaring fury. Ryoshi stood his ground.

"Leave her alone. We're not finished yet." He taunted. Again Shiro smirked. To be continued in the second half.


	14. 継続的な戦

継続的な戦：白い狼対猟師

Continuing Battle: The Hunter versus the White Wolf

_A man who is "of sound mind" is one who keeps the inner madman under lock and key. ~Paul Valéry, Mauvaises pensées et autres, 1942_

As the private combat continued in the fortress, the frontlines became a rowdy fight. Gradually, the Otogi Bank members managed to cut the number of delinquents on the battlefield by half, but this didn't make them complacent. Rain began to pour, thunder roared from the heavens. Despite this setting of fright, Naoko managed to keep her cool as she, Saburo and her pet Rei sprinted down the halls to meet up with the others. She wasn't afraid of what was happening. Now that Saburo was with her, all was content. Finally they reached the ground and with excitement, Rei sprung and sunk her teeth into the hand of an unsuspecting delinquent. Seizing her chance, Naoko kicked him in the stomach and wacked him in the head with her kodachi. Ringo turned away from the battle for a moment when she noticed them.

"Kitsune-san; you're alright!" she yelled happily, running towards her for assistance. Naoko pressed her back against Ringo's, ensuring safety behind her.

"Where's Ryoko-chan?" Ringo asked.

"I don't know, we were separated; what about Ryoshi?" Naoko asked. Saburo backed up to her side.

"Don't worry, he went to go rescue Okami-san." He assured. She looked up at the towering school. _Save her Ryoshi, save her! _she prayed in her mind. She then continued fighting with all the others as the tears from the grey sky decanted on them in buckets full. Suddenly, she lost her footing and slipped into a shallow puddle. A delinquent snuck up on her. Rei, who was protective of her master, started barking and biting at the delinquent. He thrashed his hand about and managed to get Rei to let go. He pulled out his bat and was prepared to beat Rei. When Naoko lifted her head from the dirty water she saw a sight that shocked her. Saburo quickly scooped Rei into his arms and took the blow for her. He stumbled to the ground. Naoko snapped.

"Son of a bitch!" she cursed, delivering her foot to his chin and the kodachi to his head. She then ran to Saburo, who was lying in a puddle.

"Neko-san, Neko-san are you alright?" she asked frantically as she shook him by the shoulders. He groaned and the smiled.

"No worries, I'm fine see." he ensured. She smiled.

"Thank you." She acknowledged.

"Don't sweat it Naoko-chan." He said. Rei barked happily now, wagging her tail and licking Saburo's face and then Naoko's.

"Kitsune-san, Nekomiya-senpai." called Liszt. "Let's hurry; we've cleared the last of those rotten delinquents."

With that the Naoko, Saburo, Otogi Bank members and Rei charged into the citadel, hoping there were no other dangers that would hinder them.

###

Like ravenous wolves vying for prey, Ryoshi and Shiro were locked in a silent stalemate, circling each other. If looks could kill they would at that moment. Their glares were icy and sharp like a steel blade that could easily pierce the heart. Shiro immediately sought his chance. He dashed forward, intending to smite Ryoshi and end all this. Fortunately, he managed to be faster than him and dodged it, much like their skirmish before. He had the ascendancy now. Ryoshi landed one punch to Shiro's guts, and then swiftly executed an uppercut. All composure was lost now, and at that moment he found himself adrift in his lively flames of rage. Again and again he punched and punched. Landing blows and sometimes missing. However, as he continued entering the territory of fury in his soul, he slowly began missing more and more of his hits. Ryoshi was now consumed and sabotaged by his anger. Shiro seized Ryoshi by his collar and hurled him across the floor. He skidded and lay in pain, but forced himself to get up and fight again. He charged at him, but Ryoshi managed to evade his attack and grab the end of his white coat. He fell face first and then scrambled to his feet only to be knocked down again by Ryoshi's strong punch. He got on top of him and held him down by his throat, ensuring that he wouldn't be able to escape. Ryoshi was still lost in redemption.

"You heartless bastard!" he yelled angrily at the top of his lungs. Shiro wriggled and squirmed, trying to get away but he couldn't.

"You… you placed my friends in danger, you kidnapped Kitsune-san and worst you hurt Okami-san!" he clenched his fist tightly and raised it. "For that… I… I won't give any damn pity!" he was about to let Shiro have it, but then he remembered Saburo's words. _"What's most important in a fight is to keep your cool. Become able to stay cool while you fight." _He then remembered Ryoko's face. Her eyes had glistening tears in them and she looked terrified. He stopped his punch just in time. Ryoko sat there, dumbfounded. Shiro smirked.

"What's wrong; I thought you wouldn't show any mercy, any pity." He mocked. Ryoshi stood and suddenly kicked him hard in his stomach. He curled into a ball in pain.

"I also said before that I'd do anything for Ryoko, even if that means not violently bashing the head of a tormentor right in front of her." Ryoshi countered. The door suddenly opened; at the entrance stood Liszt and the others.

"We meet again, Hitsujikai-san." Liszt said in a stern and austere voice. Ryoshi quickly untied Ryoko and then tied up Shiro. They then surrounded and glared at him.

"Once again you've placed us in quite a predicament." Liszt continued. "We've already got Reiko and Kamiko in the hands of the adult's. You'll get a punishment proportionate to theirs I guarantee you that."

"Implying adult interventions, how disappointing." Shiro scorned.

"I've told you before that's not the reprimand I intend." Liszt said ominously. He then swiftly whipped out a stun gun and shocked him in the neck. He bellowed in pain.

"That's payback for the last time and today. Be happy that Morino-kun and I held back this time." He said, his bright amber eyes striking in the shadows. Ryoko was still shaking as they walked out, Urashima and Liszt dragging Shiro out.

継続が幸せにおとぎ話

A Continuing But Happier Fairytale

"_Often people attempt to live their lives backwards; they try to have more things, or more money, in order to do more of what they want, so they will be happier. The way it actually works is the reverse. __ You must first be who you really are, then do what you need to do, in order to have what you want__." ~Margaret Young_

After all the havoc, they all returned to the Otogi Bank headquarters. The rain had let up and finally vanished. The gray clouds evanesced and the sky was now painted a blue and purple; in the center, a striking rainbow. Naoko frolic and twirled about outside, taking a deep breath of the clean crisp air. She stopped when she saw the kaleidoscopic arc.

"Wow!" she said, astonished. She felt Saburo's hand on her head.

"Amazing how a day like this could end so beautifully." He said, his arm wrapping around her shoulder.

"This was challenging but we made it. Good job everyone." Liszt congratulated. While everyone was distracted by the radiance of the clear sky, Ryoko tapped Ryoshi's shoulder.

"Hey Ryoshi, can I speak with you for a moment?" she requested. He nodded. The two strayed away.

"So what is it Ryoko?" he asked.

"Thank you, for saving me, for having my back, for… everything I guess." She acknowledged awkwardly.

"You're welcome Ryoko, but I would've done that for you anyways." He said with a smile. Her face reddened. She recalled Naoko's words. _Be like the wolf and take what I want. _She thought. All of the sudden, she hugged him. He blushed as well.

"Th-thank you." was all she could think of saying. Then she thought of something else. "I-I… I um… l-love you, Ryoshi." She professed. He was speechless. All he could do was grin contently, wrap his arms around her and say it back.

"I love you too."

They suddenly heard cooing sounds.

"Awe, so cute!" they heard Ringo say.

"Yoo hoo, love birds!" Naoko called. A coo of awes continued. Ryoko scowled but instead of punching or yelling like she usually did, she remained in his arms. This chapter of theirs has finally passed, but their storied and adventures will continue. This time happier ones. They all lived happily ever… but it's not the end.


End file.
